


Erebor

by Little_Eagle74



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Song: Sante Fe (Jon Bon Jovi)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Eagle74/pseuds/Little_Eagle74
Summary: Nori thinking about what he has done as a thief and about changing his way of life.





	Erebor

"Erebor "  
They say that no dwarf is an island   
And good things come to those who wait   
But the things I hear are there just to remind me   
Every dog will have his day 

The spirits, they intoxicate me   
I watched them infiltrate my soul   
They try to say it's too late for me   
Tell my knives I'm coming home 

I swear I'm gonna live forever   
Tell my maker he can wait   
I'm riding somewhere south of Valinor  
Heading back to Erebor  
It's judgment day in Erebor

Once I was promised absolution   
There's only one solution for my sins   
You gotta face your ghosts and know with no illusions   
That only one of you is going home again 

And I blame this world for making a good dwarf evil   
It's this world that can drive a good dwarf mad   
And it's this world that turns a killer into a hero   
Well I blame this world for making a good dwarf bad 

Now I ain't getting into Halls of My Fathers if the Mandos has his way   
I swear I'm gonna live forever   
Heading back to Erebor  
Got debts to pay in Erebor  
It's judgment day in Erebor  
Mahal have mercy 

[Guitar solo]

So I save a prayer when I need it most   
To the Mahal, Yavanna and Manwë  
And sign it from a sinner with no name   
When I meet my maker   
Will he close the book on the hearts I broke and the lives I took?   
Will he walk away 'cause my soul's too late to save? 

Now I ain't getting into Halls of My Fathers   
If the Mandos has his way   
I swear I'm gonna live forever   
Heading back to Erebor  
Got debts to pay in Erebor  
It's judgment day in Erebor


End file.
